True Love Goes Wrong
by kissniki100
Summary: Rogue and Pietro fall in love but both have trouble showing others & even themselves. Hope you like it! Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Okay, this is my very first fanfiction story again so bear with me here. The first time I wrote it and put it up on I left it alone then when I came back and reread it I saw how many mistakes were in it. So, I'm going through it all, chapter by chapter, fixing all the mistakes and improving it all. I hope you all like it.  
  
True Love Goes Wrong  
  
Chapter 1 Conflicts  
  
Rogue rushed downstairs into the crowded kitchen for she was running extremely late this morning. Things were not going her way at all, for example: someone tripped, spilling orange juice all over her, then Rogue missed her ride to school because she had to change her sticky and slightly orange tainted clothes, finally, all of it caused her to be late for class which landed her in detention.  
  
After school Rogue stayed for detention and wasn't at all surprised to see Pietro sitting in the back of the class. She gave the teacher there her note from Mrs. Andrews, Algebra 1 class. The detention teacher present told her quietly to please take a seat, which she quickly did. Rogue chose the desk across from Pietro without saying a word until the teacher left for coffee but everyone knew wouldn't be back to almost the end of detention. "So whadja do?" Rogue bluntly asked in her usual bored non- expressionistic tone.  
  
"I picked a fight with Summers." He replied after a short pause. "What about you? Never seen your little goody-goody face around here. Whatyoudo, refusetoanswerateacher'squestion?" Pietro said his usual fast sarcastic way.  
  
"I missed my ride and was late for class. Stupid, I know, but so is the teacha's around here." She told him, her deep southern accent coming out like it does when she gets mad.  
  
After detention Rogue used the restroom before leaving to go back to the mansion but while she was washing her hands some cheerleading prep grabbed her gloves from above the sink she was using while she dried her hands with some brown paper towels. Rogue ran out chasing the girl. "Hey, give those back!" She called after her.  
  
When Rogue arrived outside the girl had given her gloves to her boyfriend who happened to the co-captain of the football team. She ran up to the group of jocks and cheerleaders standing around in the almost empty parking lot demanding she get her gloves back immediately. She jumped once, twice, and repeatedly to grab her gloves while he held them just out of her reach, but also being careful not to touch him with her bare hands. "Give them back. Now!!" She yelled with an angry expression.  
  
"Aww, the poor little Goth girl wants her gloves back guys." He said looking around at all of his friends whom all started laughing at her. Then he turned around heading the driver's side of his shiny new red corvette.  
  
"Don' turn you back on meh!!" Rogue yelled at him. Rogue punched him in the stomach, catching him off guard as he turned around then quickly retrieved her gloves from his grasp. When she took them he in turn took her wrist tightly in hand, which was on part of her sleeve. Rogue tried pulling away but he didn't show any sign of letting her go. Pietro had just walked outside to see the incident, which surprised her seeing as she thought he would have been out of the school as quickly as he could but he used his speedy powers to run over there.  
  
"Chad let go of her." Pietro told him firmly. "I said, let her go." He repeated.  
  
"You better watch your back. Your friend won't always be around to save you." Chad replied in her face before climbing into his car with his friends.  
  
"He's right you know. Iwon'tbeherenexttime.Yo shouldbemorecareful." He quickly replied after the jocks had driven off expecting some word of gratitude or thank you.  
  
"Ah won't need ya help next tam and Ah didn't need your help this tam either." Rogue said as rudely as possible. He just stared at her. "What?" She asked getting annoyed.  
  
"Nothing." He said and walked away as if hurt.  
  
Later that night Rogue lay in bed thinking about today after school. 'Ah should beh more careful. Ah wonder what would have happened had Pietro not been there? No, Ah could have handled it without him. He had no business helping me...but Ah shouldn't have snapped at him lak that though. He was only tryin' to help.' She thought about it deeply, fighting with herself, till she drifted off to sleep.  
  
The rest of the week Rogue showed up late to class. She started enjoying detention more and more though because she could actually talk to Pietro without having to fight him. Pietro though was always there, as if finding new ways to get it on purpose. It always ended up that he had gotten in a fight with someone or he had skipped class to be with the rest of the brotherhood. The teacher supposed to be watching the students in detention was always out of the room doing something or other to just stay away from them and had no complaints from the principal, yet. Everyone in the there basically did whatever he or she wanted for an hour. It was quite fun some days.  
  
"So what's the story for today?" Rogue asked Pietro.  
  
"IskippedallmymorningclassestodowhateverIwanted. Youshouldcomewithmesometime." Pietro offered.  
  
"Ah'll hav to think about et. Ah was late again this mornin'." She told him.  
  
"Whyareyoualwayslate? Nevermindyouprobablydoitonpurpose." He said.  
  
"Actually, Ah don' do et on purpose. Just forget 'bout et." She replied.  
  
The two of them sat in silence for the rest of the time thinking about what to say. It seemed like forever just sitting there, especially for Quicksilver. Rogue finally decided to say something to break the silence, she hated silence or at least this kind of silence where you couldn't think of anything to say to the other. "So..." but Pietro cut in.  
  
"Someofusarehavingapartyatourhouse. Iwaswonderingifyouwouldcome?" He quickly asked her.  
  
"What about Mystique? She would kill ya all fo ruinin' her house." Rogue stated.  
  
"Don'tworryaboutit. Willyoucome?" he asked again.  
  
"Ah'll hav to think about et. It depends on who all's goin' ta be there?"  
  
"Justacoupleofpeople, notalltheprepsandall."  
  
"So et's jest the four of yeh guys playin' music, am Ah righ?" Rogue questioned curiously.  
  
"YeahIguessyoucouldsaythat." Pietro said defeated by her figuring it out.  
  
"Ah can' tonigh but how 'bout ya get a favoret girl for tha otha three and Ah migh beh able to do a couple of things for ya." She suggested waiting for a reply as he thought about it.  
  
"Soundsgoodtome. I'llcallandtellyouwhattheysay." Pietro said and as soon as the bell rang about two seconds later he was out the door.  
  
Rogue went straight home after detention then up to her and Kitty's room. Kitty walked in to see Rogue quickly doing her homework, which she never did. "Oh Kitty, you're here. Ah was talkin' ta Pietro an," Rogue quickly said as she walked in the room but was cut off before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"You were talking to Pietro? Oh, my gosh; I wouldn't have imagined that you and like him," but then Rogue it was her turn to cut Kitty's sentence off.  
  
"It's nothin'. Just let meh explain. Weh've had detention togetha for the las week an a half. He's talkin' 'bout havin' a party tomorra nigh and wants meh to come. Ah'm invitin' ya even though Ah havn' asked yet but Ah'm sure Lance wouldn' mind. Ah told him ta ask the otha two who Ah can bring for them and he said he would call meh later tonigh." Rogue finally finished and she was for once, out of breath from talking too fast.  
  
"Wow. Okay, well, now that you like got me excited, I'm going to like go get some ice cream. Come with me, it'll be like fun." Kitty said jumping up from her bed and heading for the door.  
  
"Alright but if this comes out ta beh a disappointment, Ah'm goin' to blame ya." Rogue warned closing her math book and leaving the room following an excited and jumping Kitty.  
  
Later that night about six o' clock Pietro called like he said he would and talked to Rogue for not even ten minutes telling her the time, place, and people the rest of the brotherhood was counting on her to bring. Then Kitty took the phone away to talk to Lance for about the next hour or so. Rogue told herself to not be excited but she couldn't help it, Pietro was actually inviting her to something but most of all, she was being invited to a party. She sat on the roof watching the sunset and also the stars coming out into the sky. To entertain herself she started to identify some of the constellations before getting bored and heading inside to try and sleep.  
  
The next morning though Kitty woke her up at seven thirty in the morning to tell her that it was 'like' Friday and she needed to hurry up or she would be late for class yet again while jumpy up and down. Rogue finally got Kitty to go away by telling her that she needed a shower. She got up out of bed and practically crawled into the shower making the water as hot as she could stand it, just letting it soothe all her soar muscles. She finally got out at Kitty banging on the door and yelling at Rogue to quit hogging the bathroom.  
  
Rogue went downstairs, after dressing and applying all her heavy make-up, grabbing an apple from the kitchen and eating it on her way back upstairs to grab her bag and slowly walking her way to school. She was late again to class but started to not care at Mrs. Andrews lecturing her after class to try and be a better student by coming to class on time. Detention wasn't all that bad either; talking to Pietro, having time away from the institute, and staying away from all the stupid people that lived there.  
  
During the day Rogue talked to the people that Pietro had requested after promising lots of favors for the next couple of weeks to get them there at the party. She also did a little of adding people to the list herself just to make it a better party, even though she knew the brotherhood didn't have a very big house. Kitty had to have a couple of her friends come too with their boyfriends, which as Kitty said: 'The more the merrier, I like always say.'  
  
During detention though Pietro and her talked about the plans for tonight. "Emily said she's not comin' unless there's alcohol, good music, an of course a food table. Ah told her this was just a hang out, not one of Duncan's stupid rich jock parties. Ah could help ya with that though; just not the alcohol part. Ah also told everyone to come and eight o' clock lak ya said on the phone." Rogue explained.  
  
"Alrighteighto'clockitis. Don'tworryaboutthealcohol, Ihaveacoupleoffriendswhoowemefavorsandalittlebito'alcoholain'tmuchofabigfavo r." Pietro said in his speedy voice. Rogue wasn't sure of everything he said but knew kind of what he meant.  
  
"I could pick you and Kitty up in the jeep." He told her. "I'llevenbringLancealongwithmeforKittyofcourse." Pietro continued right as the bell rang for them to leave.  
  
"Well, Ah gotta go." Rogue said once outside starting to walk away.  
  
"I'll come with you. Imeantokeepyoucompany." He said quickly to fix up his first comment.  
  
"Sure. So why you havin' a party tonight?" Rogue asked him out of curiousity.  
  
"Just because. The guys and I just wanna have some fun for a change."  
  
"Why are ya'll havin' a party anyways. Et's not yar kind of thang." She commented.  
  
"Well, actually, umm...weneedtohavealittlefunforonce. It'llbefun, trustme." He assured her.  
  
"Ah'll take ya word for et," She replied stopping in front of the mansion. Rogue continued to say on her way up the driveway, "Oh, and just to let ya know, Ah don' trust anyone." Rogue practically ran up to the mansion not watching where she was going, she ran up the steps and right into Scott. "Hey Rogue. What's the hurry? And why were you talking to him?" Scott asked with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"He was walkin' meh home from school. Weh were just talkin'. It's non of ya business anyways." Rogue replied sarcastically.  
  
"It is my business and I care about you a lot. I just don't trust Pietro or the rest of the brotherhood, that's all." He told her.  
  
"Whatever." She said kind of angry and went inside.  
  
Rogue went straight to her room to find something to wear to the party. Kitty walked in about half an hour later to see Rogue's half of the room trashed with clothes. "What the heck are you doing?" Kitty asked shocked at the mess. Rogue was usually neat and noticed the slightest thing touched or moved on her side of the room.  
  
"Oh Kitty, you're here great. Ah kind of need ya help findin' somethin' tah wear tonight. Pietro will beh hear at eight tah pick us up." Rogue explained.  
  
"Wow, you've made like a huge mess. Kitty said picking up clothes and putting them back on hangers to put in the closet. "I'm not like wearing a dress, but only a simply short skirt and nice shirt. It's not like a formal, I mean it is only the brotherhood you know." Kitty reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, ya're righ, but Ah still don' know wha tah wear." Rogue told her friend sitting down on her bed and looking up at Kitty as she continued to clean up all of the clothes. "Oh, today, Pietro actually walked meh home like a nice guy." She said smiling a real genuine smile.  
  
"I'm really happy for you. It's been awhile since I've seen you smile. Really." Kitty said both her and Rogue laughing.  
  
They spent the next two hours trying to pick out something to wear. Finally, Kitty had picked short black plaited mini skirt that one of the cheerleaders might have worn. For a top she picked a tight light pink shirt with short sleeves that had white sticking out the neck, arm, and bottom holes of her shirt. Rogue's final choice, with Kitty's help, on the other hand was almost the total opposite. The one that they had picked out together was a pair of black leather pants with a pair of borrowed black lace up boots from Kitty. For a top she wore a silk maroon spaghetti strap top and of course her black leather gloves, but then only went a little above elbows that still left the rest of her arms exposed.  
  
"Weh still hav an hour an a half till eight. What should weh do?" Rogue said starting to clean up the rest of the clothes still thrown on the floor, bed, and dresser. "Let's go and get something to eat then we can start getting our hair and make-up done at about seven. How does that sound?" Kitty asked helping put the clothes back on their hangers and in the small dresser drawers. "Great. Let's hurry and clean this up first." Rogue answered back.  
  
When they finished, the two went downstairs, snuck into the kitchen and took some sandwiches that were on the counter for the rest of the institute to eat in about another half hour. They went back upstairs and ate in their room while talking about the night ahead of them. "Pietro probably has everything ready by now but Ah still wonder about Mystique. Ah just hope that she doesn' kill him for this party." Rogue said feeling kind of sorry for them.  
  
"It'll be fine. She's probably like too stupid to find out anyways. Lance said they haven't seen her in three weeks. I think like one night will be okay. Let's start getting ready. I can't wait for eight o'clock to come. It seems like forever and I can't wait." Kitty said with a big sigh.  
  
"Ah know what ya mean. Ya've been going out with Lance before but this is the first time Peitro's asked meh somethin' lak this. " Rogue said a little nervous.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Everything will like be fine. What could go wrong?" She asked her friend.  
  
"Let's see...he could try an kiss meh then pass out, somebody could take mah gloves as a joke again and then somebody would touch meh hands and pass out. The," but then Kitty cut in.  
  
"Okay, fine but think like positive. Nothing's going to happen. I promise." She said with a huff. "We still have half an hour. Let me like do your make-up and hair." Kitty offered but Rogue was kind of leary.  
  
"Just don' make meh look lak some porcelain doll." She warned her.  
  
"Okay, I'll be like nice with the make-up and hair but you can't like look till I'm done." Kitty replied. She brought different colors, pinks, blues, greens, purples, and even some blacks to Rogue sitting away from the mirror so she couldn't see. It seemed to take forever and then there was the hair. Kitty brought the curling iron out and started curling and curling. Rogue was starting to regret her decision of letting Kitty do it all for her until she yelled, "Done! You can look in the mirror now.  
  
Rogue walked over to the full-length mirror by their vanity and looked at her clothes first then her face. She drew in a deep breath as she looked at her hair and face. She turned and turned then stepped closer, viewing herself. It just didn't look like herself anymore, like she didn't recognize the young lady before her. Her face look so bright and colorful while her hair was curled and let down hanging over her shoulders, falling down her back. It was like a new her, someone different, a nicer and sweeter, Marie D'Acanlo.  
  
"Kitty, I, you," Rogue tried to say something but couldn't find any words that would come out of her mouth; she was speechless.  
  
"You're Marie again and I like totally love it. You let me do this more often. They should be here any minute. There's the doorbell. Come on, you look fine, no, beautiful, I'm jealous." Kitty said ruining the moment and pulling Rogue out into the hall.  
  
The doorbell rang a second time as the two girls reached the top of the stairs. 'Uh oh' Kitty and Rogue thought as they both saw Scott answer the door. "Hey. IsKittyandRoguehere?" Pietro questioned in his speedy voice.  
  
"Why would you two need them? You guys don't belong here." Scott said in an angry voice a cross look on his face.  
  
"It'snoneofyourbusiness. Butanyways,we'retakingthemsomewhere." Scott almost said something back but Rogue cut in.  
  
"Hey Scott. Well, weh'll see ya later. Bye." She said walking out the door followed by Kitty.  
  
"Curfew is at ten." Scott called after them as they were halfway down the steps.  
  
Kitty turned around, "Yes daddy, bye, don't worry too much." She said sarcastically then turned around as Lance helped her into the jeep.  
  
"Shall we be going?" Lance asked sitting in the front seat with Kitty while the other two sat in back.  
  
"Yep, like let's go." Kitty replied in an excited voice.  
  
There you go. I really hope you like my new and improved first chapter of this story. Tell me exactly what you think of it, even if it does have fire blowing in my face cause you don't like it but I need to know. Please R & R. I will have more as soon as I can. 


	2. Party & Tears

Chapter 2 

Conflicts

It didn't take long to get to the brotherhood's but the four enjoyed the ride with their hair blowing in the wind. When they pulled up the house was completely dark and quiet. "So are we the only ones here?" Kitty asked Lance.

"The rest of the other people are coming but other than us now, yes." He answered back.

Pietro turned on the lights. "Wow." Said Rogue and Kitty together. It was somewhat decorated and super nice and clean inside, compared too the way it usually looks.

"Howaboutsomemusic?" said Pietro to break the silence. He walked over and turned on the stereo with some CD's like Linkin Park, Skillet, Blink 182, Lil' J, and some others.

"You wanna like dance?" Kitty asked Lance and there was a knock on the door. Lance went to answer it and saw that Blob and Toad's girls plus about seven or eight other people. He let them in unsure of who invited them but decided what the heck. Everyone came in and talked, greeting each other then some of the not so popular guests started dancing followed by Kitty and Lance.

"Wow, youlikelookawesome." Pietro said looking at Rogue who was standing off by the corner watching everyone else.

"Thanks, but it's not all that great." She replied looking down at her clothes.

"Iloveseeingyourskin. It'ssosmoothandperfect." Pietro said quickly kind of embarrassed.

"Oh, well, thanks, I wasn't,"

"Want to dance?" Pietro quickly asked not wanting to talk anymore about her, too embarrassed by what he had said.

Rogue just nodded at him as she wearily draped her arms over his shoulders each and starting to slow dance. Pietro had his arms gently wrapped around Rogue's waist, her cool maroon silk top covering her perfect body. The two danced through one then another slow song, which Pietro pulled her close into his body making her heart beat much faster. It took her a minute or two to relax before she completely wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder. Rogue couldn't explain, to herself let alone anyone else, but she felt safe in Pietro's arms, like all her problems would vanish for a while.

There was a third slow song on the CD, by Celine Dion. Rogue just kept on dancing as one song ended and another began, her head on Pietro's shoulder, eyes closed as she held on tightly not wanting to let go. Pietro did the same, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around her waist enjoying the moment, hoping that it would never end. A single thought passing through both young minds: 'He/She's so wonderful.' Pietro pulled her flush against his body and her heart rate increased again. She had never been this close to anyone before, especially a handsome looking guy. It scared her to think this all was even possible. Rogue had always doubted her ever having a love life since she received her powers on the one fateful day a couple of years ago. A fantasy, she told herself. This is all just a fantasy or a dream that she will wake up from but she didn't care. She would continue the fantasy world as long as she could, taking in everything with grace.

Rogue opened her eyes, keeping her head laid on Pietro's shoulder, and looking around the room as everyone danced with their couples except for Blob. For some reason, he said he refused to dance in front of anyone or with anyone else, that dancing wasn't his thing. She looked over and saw Lance and Kitty though across the room. They held each other, their faces close together as they whispered to each other, Kitty giggling like she always does. They danced slowly like everyone else but then Lance was caressing her face with one hand, embracing her lower back with the other. Then, she saw the two kissing, lightly at first then more deep and passtionately. Rogue felt many emotions arising inside that she closed her eyes. There was anger, jealousy, and happiness for the couple, but the one emotion that took over her entire body was sadness. She could never have what Kitty and Lance had, with anyone. The tears started welling up in her eyes. She desperately tried to hold them back but it was no use, her emotions were getting the better of her. 'He can' see meh cry; Ah won' let him.' She vowed to herself. Showing emotions was a weakness and Rogue couldn't show Pietro her weakness. They just came, running down her face till Pietro felt something wet drop on his neck. He realized it was tears; Rogue's tears. She hugged Pietro tighter wishing he could make the pain go away, but this time, he couldn't.

"Rogue?" He questioned.  
"Yeah." She replied her voice unstable.

"Areyouokay?" Pietro asked concerned about her.

"Ah'm fine. Ah just need a lil' fresh air." She said breaking away from him, weaving through the other people and heading out the front door, tears streaming down her face in little rivers. Pietro followed, quickly at her side in an instant. "What's wrong?" He asked hoping that she would give him some kind of answer.

"Nothing." Rogue simply replied turning her face away from him, barely being able to speak.

"You can tell me." He urged placing a hand gentle on her shoulder, as he stood behind her.

"No, Ah don' want tah talk 'bout et." She said in a very unstable voice shrugging off his hand at the mere touch.

"Rogue, I'myourfriendandIpromisenottolaughormakefunofyou." Pietro calmly, but quickly told her. "Ifitwasme, I'm sorry." He continued. There was a long pause before Rogue broke the silence.

"It's meh okay!" She quickly turned around saying in a raised voice. The tears had stopped but there were watery paths from where they had fallen, staining her cheeks. "It's meh." Rogue repeated, continuing in a soft almost inaudible voice. "Ah will never be able to touch another person again, but you wouldn't be able to understand that would you?" Her voice said becoming sharper by the end of her sentence, before slowly walking over and sitting down on the top step of their small porch.

Pietro waited a second or two before walking over to the steps sitting down next to her trying to think of something comforting to say. "Ah don' know why ya even bother." Rogue said to him but keeping her gaze down at her gloved hands. "Ya can' touch meh anyways. I'm a waist of your time." She persisted keeping her gaze away from him.

"I don't care about that. I like you despite your powers." He said trying to comfort her.

"That's a lie. Ya never talked to meh before, ever. At least not unless ya were insultin' meh lak usual." Rogue said starting to cry again.

Pietro touched her shoulder. "Rogue." Pietro said with a sigh.

"Don' touch meh!" She yelled jumping off the steps then turning around to face him.

Back in the house Kitty and Lance were dancing in the center of all the other love crazed couples. Lance whispered little things in Kitty's ear making her laugh in that special way that he had come to love so much. He caressed her face gently while gazing intently in her bright blue eyes. He leaned in kissing her gently on her soft pink lips then kissing her again but this time more passionately. They were so wrapped up in one another until the door was shut kind of hard then there was the fast zip of blue passing out the door but this time it was shut much more softly. Kitty still had her small delicate arms wrapped around his neck while take a full view of the room seeing everyone but Rogue and Pietro.

"I have to like see if she's okay." Kitty told Lance quietly.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked her.

"I don't know but you have to like let go of me so I can go find out." She explained trying to pull out of his arms.

"Stay here with me. Don't worry about her. I bet it's nothing too bad." He said trying to persuade her.

"She's like my best friend, so I have to like check on her." Kitty told him walking away and out the front door as everyone else resumed their dancing.

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Why would ya want tah hang out with someone ya can' even touch?" She asked.

"CauseIreallylikeyouandIloveachallenge." Pietro told her then figuring out how bad it sounded aloud.

"Is that what ya think Ah am, just a challenge for ya?" She yelled angrily.

"No, Ididn'tmeanitthewayitsounded."

"Save et. Just shut up." Rogue said feeling defeated and weak inside as new tears rolled over the old ones.

Kitty walked outside just in time with Lance closely behind, to hear and see Rogue yelling at Pietro. "Ah shouldn' hav even though' 'bout comin' here! Ah though' ya migh' beh different, changed, even. Ah guess Ah was wrong!" Rogue said turning around.

"Rogue, wait." Kitty said hurrying to catch up to her. "What's wrong?" She asked, deeply worried about her friend.

"Nothing." Rogue answered harshly turning back around and walking a little further but Kitty grabbed her shoulder. "Don'. Just leave meh alone." She yelled at her making Kitty for a minute before bravely continuing.

"Rogue, let's just talk about it. Come on we're friends." She said back trying to calm her down some.

"Friends? None of ya are mah friends. Nothin' against ya Kitty but just cause Ah talk to ya everyday don' make us friends. Ah only talk to ya cause there's no one else around. Ah need to figure this out on mah own, without your help. Okay?" Rogue said a little softer this time. Then she turned around and left, walking up the rest of the short street and around the corner.

Kitty turned around yelling at Pietro. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing. ShestartedcryingandIfollowedherouthere. Sheblamedherselffornotbeingabletotouch. Thensheleft." Pietro replied talking faster by the minute, getting upset that Kitty would suspect him of doing anything wrong.

"I know what it was. It was because she like saw Lance kissing me. Rogue is very sensitive about other people getting like sentimental. I totally forgot for like a minute." Kitty explained for her friend.

"It's not your fault, it kind of just happened." Lance comforted standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her stomach to which she rested her head back against his shoulder.

"Getaroom." Pietro cut in disgusted by their team leader's love life.

"I have to follow her. Who knows what kind of trouble she might get into? You guys can come if you want but I have to like find her before she hurts herself. I don't think she would like go back to the institute though." The two guys just nodded their heads in agreement.

Rogue didn't have any idea of where she was going. She didn't really care much either, just as long as she got away from everyone. Tears still streamed down her face staining her perfect, delicate pale skin a light shade of red. She stopped in front of a bar deciding whether or not she should go in. Finally, she thought it would be alright if she just went in for awhile. Kitty wouldn't think of looking in a bar for her anyways. She quickly wiped the tears from her face before walking in, but when she did, it was kind of dark and had a thick screen of smoke in the air. Which really didn't bother her that much, considering the fact that she loved the smell of cigarette smoke, always had for some reason. Rogue then picked a booth in the darkest corner, noticing all the stares she received from all of the drunken men in the vicinity on her way, praying none of them came over to sit with her.

Instead, one of the two bartenders started walking over to her. She scooted in as close as she could to the wall, hoping he wasn't coming to kick her out for being too young. "Are you alright Miss?" The bartender asked after sitting across from her.

"Yeah Ah'm fine." She quietly replied, wiping another tear away trying to back away even more.

"I'm not goin' to hurt ya but I saw such a pretty face walk in but then I noticed the stained face and came over to see if I could cheer someone like yourself up a bit." He kindly told her.

"Does it really look that bad?" She said putting a gloved hand to her face.

"No, not a bit. I'm sorry, how rude of me. Name's Jack; Jack Daniels." He said with a laugh and Rogue giggled a bit too at the familiar name of an alcohol beverage. "Yeah, I know the name different,"

"Ah kinda lak et." Rogue told him starting to smile.

"Aw, there we go. There's a pretty smile." Jack told her making her blush with embarrassment.

"Rogue." She said holding out her hand over the table.

"That's an interesting name. Nice to meet you Rogue, welcome to Jack Daniel's." He told her making her laugh again.

"I got that name a couple of years ago after…" Rogue just pulled her hand back looking down at her lap.

"It's okay, painful story, got quite a few myself. What can I get you to drink Miss Rogue?" Jack asked making her look up at him.

"Ah'm not old enough to drink though."

"You look old enough to me hun and I won't tell if you won't tell." He said with a sly grin.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing you want something strong to take away pain." Jack suggested then waited till she nodded in reply. "Alright then, I'll get something strong then you can tell me your story." He continued before getting up to leave. He went behind the bar mixing up a drink in a shot glass then coming back. Jack set down the shot glass in front of her then putting a bottle to the side.

Lance and Kitty went one way while Pietro turned zipping off the other way. 'She can be anywhere, like she'd talk to me anyways. It'sreallynotmyfaultshecan'ttouchotherpeople. I guess I kind of understand though. That'sreallygottasuck, notdating, kissingandwell, anythingelse.' He thought with a grin upon his face then frowning realizing how bad it must be for her as he ran into different stores and shops that were still open this late at night. He was running when he stopped in front of a bar, Jack Daniel's.

Lance and Kitty were searching the school grounds, old parking lots, and lastly ended up in a deserted children's park with swings and the lot. They held hands and Kitty started shivering from the cold night's air.

"Kinda chilly out here." Lance remarked.

"It's not like that bad." She said not wanting him to worry about her but her arms had Goosebumps and her lips were a little discolored. He wasn't wearing a jacket and was starting to really worry.

"You're going to get a cold out here this late at night." Lance said wrapping his arms around her.

"We haven't found Rogue yet." She replied.

"Pietro might have found her and you shouldn't be out here in the cold trying to look for her. Besides, you heard her, she doesn't consider you a friend and if you get sick because of her,"

"Just like shut up. I don't care what she said. I know that she like needs me right now whether she will admit to it or not. If you don't want to help just go home!" Kitty said turning around and finally yelling at him.

"Woah, calm down. I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that Kitty. It's just I don't want you to get sick cause I care about you." He said trying to fix his mistake.

"I'm sorry, it's just I can't believe she would like say something like that to me." Kitty said a tear slipping down her cheek. Lance took her arm, gently leading her over to a wooden bench, sitting side ways with her in front of him. Kitty just leaned into his chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her to keep her warm.

"It's okay, I'm here for you Kitty. Rogue can be harsh sometimes, but she doesn't mean it. It's got to be hard having her powers." Lance comforted in a soft gentle tone, as he place light kissed on her ear and on her neck.

"So, what's a beautiful girl like yourself coming into a bad place like this?" The older gentleman asked her.

"Tryin' to get away from a guy Ah know." She told him. "It's a long story and it's about me and someone you wouldn't want to know, trust me."

"Hun, with all the people through come here and tell me their problems, I think I can handle yours." Jack comforted.

Rogue drank down her first shot of whatever he had placed in front of her downing it quickly then making a most horrible face, making him laugh. "Eugh, that's awful." She told him still making a funny face.

"Aw, it is, but you get used to it and it does help with the pain, or at least I say so. It works me." He explained pouring her another one, which she downed continuing the 'icky, gross' face of hers that he thought was hilarious. "I guess you're not much a drinker than." He said.

"Nope. Never tried the stuff before, same for smoking too. Well, he invited me to a party,"

"Aw, a famous party story. Oh, sorry love, please continue." Jack apologized.

"At the party everyone was dancing then he asked me to slow dance with him and I did and it was so awesome, the way I felt in his arms, the gentle way he held me." Rogue told as if not in the bar anymore but back at Pietro's house dancing. "There's something about me that I don't tell anyone, but I can't touch people skin to skin, it's…something happens to them." She said not knowing if she had said too much. "I saw my best friend kissing and playing with each other while dancing, the lights dim and the feelings inside me couldn't handle it so I ran out of the room." Rogue said taking down another shot then having Jack refill the glass for her. She finished the rest of her story, tears running down her face yet again that night as she drank another from her small shot glass, the taste getting better and better.

"I think that's…" Rogue said trying to count how many drinks she had had that night.

"Seven love, seven." He told her. "What a story, if I see him he's going to wish he hadn't after I get done with him. He can't touch a pretty lady like yourself and not be punished." Jack said making her laugh again.

"It was my fault Mr. Daniels. I ran out and yelled at him for not being able to touch him, I was just jealous." Rogue tried explaining to the elder man. "It's not his fault at all. Pietro is really a sweet guy." She continued.

"Alright then, I see what you're saying. Hold on," Jack got up and went behind the bar getting something then returning. "One last drink, to…" He said thinking what the drink should be to.

"To us and our new friendship." Rogue said probably not knowing what she was saying.

"To friendship." Jack repeated, filling both of their glasses then they both drank one first/last shot of Jack Daniels.

Jack looked over at her as she set down her shot glass. She leaned back against the red cushioned booth. Her face looked so sad and he could still the pain in her eyes but it didn't show on her face any longer. You could still tell she had been crying but he knew she must feel better; her expression on her face was a big smile. A lone tear ran down her face as she leaned forward, not being able to stop smiling at him.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, a little confused.

"I'm just so happy I've met you tonight. I now have a good friend I can come talk to once in awhile. So, what kind of drink have we been having here tonight?" Rogue said curiously.

"I'm glad I've made a new friend too, you seem like a nice girl Rogue. We've had Jack Daniels tonight of course. My personal favorite." Jack told her making her laugh once more and another tear rolling down her face, her expression falling into a frown.

"Ah don' feel too good." She replied. Jack then went to wipe a tear from her cheek but made her smile just a little bit that it brightened her face so, as Rogue caught his gentle wrist in her gloved hand, wiping the tear away for him. Jack just smiled at her, glad that he had made another customer happy.

Pietro stood outside of the bar thinking whether or not she would go into a place like this but decided to check anyways. He walked in then went to the bar describing his friend to the guy behind the bar, asking if she had been in here.

"Yeah, she's over there chatting with my buddy in that far corner booth." The bartender told Pietro pointing them out.

"Thanks." He said quickly, walking over to them. (A.N.: Yes, he actually walked over to where Rogue and Jack were sitting together.)

Pietro was walking over there seeing her frown at the guy across from her. He said something and she slightly smiled, a tear running down her cheek. He went to wipe it way but she caught his hand, wiping the tear away from him.

"Rogue," Pietro said sitting down beside her. She looked up at the light blonde haired teen who sat next to her.

"What do you want?" Rogue asked unkindly.

"Rogue what's wrong with you? You don't drink." He said. He went to brush a strand of hair out of her face but she pushed his hand away strictly.

"Don' ya even try to touch meh. How would ya know? Ya don't know meh at all." She told him.

"If only Wolverine knew. He would kill you for even touching the stuff." Pietro said in a raised voice.

"Pietro I presume?" Jack questioned with an unkind look on his face.

"Yes and ya wouldn' dare. Leave Logan out of this. Plus, it's none of ya concern what I do." She said returning her gaze back to Jack. He just nodded at Rogue letting her know he was there for her.

"Come on Rogue let's go." Pietro told her.

"No. Even if Ah do go anywhere, Ah'm not goin' with **_you_**." Rogue said raising her voice also.

"Kitty's worried. IbetshealreadysquealedtoScottyouwerediappeared." He said trying to get her to go with him.

"She wouldn' tell, and leave meh alone. Ah'm not goin' anywhere with ya, okay?" Pietro stood up as she told him this and so did Jack. went to stand up but almost fell but Pietro caught her.

"Is he bothering you Rogue?" Jack asked looking down at her.

"No, he's fine, Ah just want tah go home." Rogue told him swaying a little bit. She slid to the edge of the booth, using the table to help her up. Jack took her arm and helped her stand as she was wobbly and couldn't stand on her own two feet.

"You're drunk. Let's get you home. Letgoofher,youjerk. Youdon'tevenknowher." Pietro recommended.

"I'm helping her and if you don't cool it, I'll call the cops and say you won't get out of my bar." Jack threatened the ruthless Pietro.

"No, it's okay he'll help me home." She told him.

"Alright, you take care of yourself Rogue." He told the young girl.

"I will." She said as Jack carefully helped her into Pietro's grasp that now helped her stand.

"Let go of meh. Ah'm fine and can stand on mah own." She tried to convince him.

"You'll fall but okay." Pietro let go of her just enough for her to see that she couldn't do it on her own. "Letmecarryyou." He offered her.

"No, I…feel dizzy." Rogue finally came out with, as she wrapped her arms around his neck then Pietro picked her up.

"You take care of her or," Jack warned the adolescent.

"Iwilloldman." Pietro told the second bartender. He looked down at Rogue founding out that she had passed out.

Pietro ran her back to his place, laying her in Mystique's room. Pietro laid her in the big queen sized bed with maroon sheets then racing off to get a cold washcloth to place on her forehead. He then zoomed around town till he found Lance and Kitty sitting on a park bench together, making out. Pietro couldn't control himself; he had to ruin the moment between the two.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for Rogue?" He asked standing right in front of them. Kitty immediately pulled away from Lance blushing a deep crimson. After messing with the embarrassed couple for a while longer Pietro told them everything on the way back to the brotherhood's house.

Rogue woke up and couldn't tell where the heck she was. She tried sitting up but when she did the room started to spin so she laid back down. Someone walked in and sat down beside the bed to replace her washcloth with a colder one. For one thing, she knew it wasn't Blob or Toad that was there with her, they were too gentle and quiet.

"How do you feel?" A male voice asked.

"Ah feel dizzy and sick. What happened?" She asked in a very quiet voice.

"Pietro found you in a bar drinking with some guy and passed out so he brought you here. You're at our house in Mystique's room." He answered her. It was definitely Lance. "Where's Kitty? What time is it?" Rouge asked weakly.

Pietro's trying to convince her everything is fine. She's downstairs pacing like crazy. It's 10:50. Past curfew huh? Kind of stupid if you ask me but the institute for ya." Lance told her with a laugh.

"Okay. 10:50, weh have to get back. If Ah'm not back by curfew, Logan or someone else will come lookin' for meh, us." She said a little worried.

"You need rest. You have a fever and you don't even have the strength to stand yet. Pietro said you were drinking. You never drank before, that's what we're for, to talk to. Anyways, get some rest and quit worrying. It'll be fine." He said calmly like he usually did during a bad situation.

"Lance, thank you." Rogue said really quietly. She rolled over towards him curling her body up in a ball trying to sleep. It wasn't easy though because she kept on waking up.

Rogue was awaked from a bad dream by Lance, whom was sitting beside her. "What time is it?" She demanded to know, out of breath from her dream. He replaced the washcloth on her forehead yet again. She took in a deep breath relaxing at the touch of the new cold washcloth. It eased some of the pain of the huge she had.

"It's 12:30," He answered.

"What? I have to go now. Please!" She said louder than she meant, wincing at the pain of her head pounding.

"You need to rest Rogue but if you really want to go back it's no use arguing with you. Okay, but stay right here. I'll be right back." Lance left the room bringing Pietro back with him who lifted her and had placed her in their in seconds. Lance drove Kitty and Rogue back to Xavier's Institute for the Gifted while Pietro sat in the back comforting Rogue who was half asleep.

Pietro ran her upstairs to her room, carefully placing her into bed being extremely careful not to wake anyone up. He stood there staring at her sleeping form for a little while when Kitty came up next to him putting another cold washcloth on her forehead to lower her fever. Well, IbetterbegettingbackbeforesomeonelikeLogancatchesmehere." Pietro told her.

"Thanks for all of your help Pietro." She said gratefully.

"Yep. Let her sleep in tomorrow. She's going to have a bad hangover." He told her slowly.

"Good night." She said. Pietro then slowly backed away towards the door and then zoomed off making her laugh. About a second later she heard the engine of the jeep start then drive off, getting softer and softer till it was gone.

Well, I hope you like my second chapter of my story. Please R & R and I'll do my best to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	3. Hang Over

Chapter 3

Hang Over Author's notes and whatnot 

The next morning Kitty got up early, started getting ready for school so she could take care of Rogue. "Kitty?" She said weakly while her friend was applying make-up.

"Hey, how are you feeling this morning?" Kitty asked her, like a totally different person.

"Ah still feel a little dizzy with a really bad headache an lak Ah'm goin' to throw up." She said honestly gripping her stomach and rolling over on her side.

"Hold on." She said. Kitty brought the bathroom garbage can to her, placing a bad in it then set it beside Rogue's bed. She also got a glass of water, setting it on the wooden nightstand just incase she did throw up all of the alcohol she had consumed the previous night. "You're going to have to stay home from school. You've got a hang over from last night. Lance's orders were for you to stay home and get some rest. Your fever is finally broke, at last." Kitty told her switching Rogue's one last time washcloth with a fresh one, for the last time before she would leave for school.

"What happened?" Rogue asked again, not remembering anything after leaving the brotherhood's.

"Well, by what Pietro told Lance and me, he found you in a bar. Pietro said that you had had way too much to drink and got there just in time because you passed out in his arms. So he took you to their house and you slept for about 2-3 hours until you demanded to be brought back to the institute." She explained, out of breath from talking too fast.

"Nobody can find out." Rogue insisted.

"I can tell them you left early. Don't worry about a thing. I got you covered. You just stay here and rest." She said.

"Whatever weh do Logan cannot find out. Oh, and Kitty, Ah just want to say thanks. I do in fact remember the things Ah said to ya last nigh' an Ah'm so sorry, Ah was just upset." Rogue apologized.

"You're like welcome. You get lots of rest so feel better. I'll see you later." Kitty said going downstairs after grabbing her bag. She then went into the kitchen ready to face Scott's twenty questions.

"Good morning Kitty. Did you have a good time last night?" Scott asked sarcastically after Kitty had walked into kitchen.

"Yeah, it was like totally awesome. I had so much fun; thanks for asking." Kitty said with the biggest smile ever as she remembered her night with Lance in the park.

"Kitty I need to talk to you outside for a minute." Scott told her.

"Okay." She replied following him out the back door.

"Kitty I want to talk to you about last night. Now, being the leader, I have to make sure the rules are followed by all of the students. I know that you and Rogue came home after midnight last night. You're hiding something from me." He said looking down at her. Kitty hated this, she couldn't even see his eye from behind his glasses and his expression was so blank.

"There's nothing to hide. We stayed out like really late. That's all. I'd better get going so I'm not late for class. Bye, have a great day Scott." She said walking away.

"Where's Rogue? Is she still sleeping?" Scott asked her.

"Nope. She left around seven this morning." Kitty called, not even turning around to answer Scott's question. 'I hate lying to Scott but I promised Rogue. I can't like break my promise to her.' Kitty told herself.

Kitty tried her best to avoid contact with the X-Men, especially during lunch so she didn't have to answer any questions. She saw Scott walking towards her lunch table and tried to walk away quickly but he called after her and she couldn't just walk away like she wanted to. "Kitty! Have you seen Rogue? I haven't' seen her all day." He asked curiously now standing in front of her.

"Um…I like just talked to her. She said she wasn't really hungry so she's skipping lunch. She had to talk to one of her teachers anyways." Kitty answered him.

"Okay. I'm just checking." Scott said then walked away not sure whether he should believe her or not.

Back at the mansion Rogue was still sick with her hang over.

Logan was walking down the hall when he thought he sensed Rogue. He just continued thinking he was imagining things when he was walking by her room and was pretty sure he heard someone moaning from inside. 'I must be going crazy, they're all at school.' He told himself when he heard it again. He walked toward the door and slowly opened it.

When he looked inside he saw Rogue lying curled up in a ball gripping her stomach. He walked slowly towards the bed and stopped when she looked up at him. He could smell a faint scent of alcohol on her. This made him a little upset knowing she had been drinking.

"Logan? What are ya doin' here?" Rogue asked him in a soft voice.

"I should ask you the same. Are you okay kid?" Logan questioned.

" Yeah, Ah'm," She suddenly stopped, leaning over the bed throwig up in the waste basket that Kitty had set there for her. Rogue gave another groan as she rinsed her mouth once before laying back down.

"You were drinking. I can smell it all over you. I'm disappointed." Logan said looking straight at her.

"Big deal, lak you don'." She reminded him.

"It is a big deal and it doesn't matter if I do. You're too young to be drinking, anyways. Kitty should've known better." He said lectured.

"Kitty wasn' with meh. Ah was alone. Ah ran away from her an everyone else because Ah needed to beh alone for awhile last nigh'." She told him becoming cross.

"That still doesn't give you any right to go into a bar." Logan told her firmly.

"Can weh talk later? Please?" Rogue begged of him weakly.

"Fine, but we're not done talking. I'll be back later to check on you. Get some rest kid." He said leaving the room and shaking his head. Rogue tried to sit up but got dizzy so she gave up and tried to go back to sleep.

Kitty hurried from class to class avoiding all the X-Men that she could. She was hurrying to her last class of the day, English when she ran directly into Pietro, falling on the floor and dropping all of her books. "Sorry. I'll just be on my way." She quickly apologized.

"Letmehelpyou." Pietro offered to her holding out his hand.

"Thanks. I really should be getting to class." Kitty said turning to leave.

Pietro grabbed her arm though preventing her from leaving. "Hey, how'sRogue? Isshealright?" He asked her hastily really worried about Rogue.

"I wouldn't let her come to school, like you said. She didn't have a fever anymore but a really bad headache. It's not like she could stand up straight for two seconds anyways." She told him.

"CouldyoutellherthatI'msorry? I didn't mean to makehersomadlastnight." Pietro sighed and looked away staring into space down the hall.

"I'll try. I got to go or I'll be late for class. Maybe you should come over later to see her." Kitty said kind of sorry for the guy.

"Okay. I'llthinkaboutit." The both walked separate ways and went to class.

Kitty almost jumped out of Scott's car before it stopped. She ran inside with only the thought of Rogue upstairs. "Someone's in a hurry." Scott said to Jean stepping out of his car. "What's the hurry?" He asked her as if Jean would know the answer.

"I don't know. Maybe she has to go really bad." Jean said laughing with Scott and the other students that got of the car.

Upstairs Rogue was still lying in bed sleeping but was rudely awakened by Kitty bursting into their room practically slamming the door behind her. "Hey. How are you?" She asked taking Rogue's washcloth to the bathroom rewetting it with coldwater.

"Not as bad as this mornin'. Ah threw up once while talkin' to Logan." She said turning over her side.

"So he knows? I wonder if she told anyone, like the professor." She said looking a little worried.

"Ah hope not. He said he could smell it all over meh. Ah hope not. What do ya think Professor Xavier would say if he did?" she asked Kitty.

"I don't know. Oh, that reminds hen, I literately bumped into Pietro. He said to tell you that he's really sorry and that he didn't mean to make you so mad last night." Kitty said to her.

"Ah don' care what he says. Ah don' forgive him. He used meh. Pietro doesn' lak meh." She said getting louder as she spoke.

"If he didn't, why did he always talk to you in detention? Also, why did he invite you to his house? I know for a fact that he's never asked another girl to his house before. I would have heard about it from Lance." She told Rogue.

"Ya have a point but Ah still won' forgive him." She said pulling herself up and leaning against the wall crossing her arms.

"Well, he's coming over later. You have to talk to him. Do you want anything?" she asked her changing the subject.

"Ah just want a shower." She said.

Right after that Logan knocked on the door hearing voices inside. Kitty went to open the door. As she did Rogue an across the room into the bathroom, slammed the door, and threw up again.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I came to talk to Rogue." He said.

"Maybe you should come back a little later." Kitty told him. Logan just walked away without answering. Kitty shut the door and went to check on Rogue.

Across town at the brotherhood house Pietro was in his room trying to think of what to say to Rogue. He sat there for an hour. He finally gave up and ran over to the mansion. When he got there he just stood there staring at the door. He was thinking about ringing the doorbell when someone opened the door. Of course it had to be Scott. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"IneedtotalktoRogue. It'sreallyimportant." He said quickly.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage?" Scott asked him.

Just then Kitty walk through Scott. "She's upstairs. Come on." Kitty said grabbing his hand pulling him through Scott. He turned around and watched Kitty run up the stairs catching up with Pietro who had already zoomed up them.

Kitty led him to their room. As she opened the door she saw Rouge laying face down on her pillow. "Wait here: she whispered to Pietro closing the door. She walked up to her bed and sat on the edge beside Rogue. "Rogue." she bent down and whispered, "Pietro's here to see you." At that Rogue sat up, grabbed her gloves, and leaned against the wall instantly. "I'll be right back," said Kitty leaving the two alone.

"Kitty, wait," she called her but she already left.

They stared at each other untril Rogue spoke. "What do ya want?" she demanded. Eh steped closer towards her.

"Icametoapologizefrowhathappenedlastnight." He said taking a couple steps closer.

"Well, ya should. Ya had no right to make meh believe such stupid things." She said looking away from him.

"It'snotentirelymyfault." He said really quick getting annoyed.

"What did ya say?" she almost yelled.

"It'snotmyfaultyougotdrunk. Sureyougotmadbutitwasyourchoicetodrink." He said again.

"If ya never would have asked meh to come,"

"Fine, don'texpectmetobenicetoyouagain. You'retheonewhosaidyouwouldcomeandyou draggedKittyintoittoo." He said back.

"Leave her out of this." said Rogue feeling her eyes start to tear up. "It was her fault." She said so quietly he couldn't hear her.

"What?" he said stepping even closer.

"It was her fault." She yelled at him. "She kissed Lance so ah went outside and ya made meh run off." She said a little softer.

"Sowhyareyoumadatme?" he asked her. "It's your own fault you can't touch anyone," he almost yelled at her this time a little slower.

"Shut up" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Logan was on his way to talk to her for the third time when he heard her scream. He came busting into the room to see Kitty heard her too on the back to their room and she hurried in after Logan. Pietro was standing near the bed just staring at her.

"What did you say to her this time?" she yelled at him.

"Nothing." He answered quickly.

"If it was nothing then why is she crying?" she asked a little softer this time.

"Isaiditwasherfaultshecan'ttouchanyone." He said.

"I think you should go.' She told him sternly.

"Fine. Onemorething, Rogue,youreallyneedtolearnnottobesosensitveyouweakling. Again, it'snotmyfaultyoucan'tstandotherpeopletouchin." He said quickly.

"Get OUT." She yelled at the top of her lungs again. He zoomed out of the room and left.

Rogue tried her best not to cry as Kitty came over and sat on the edge of the bed. Her bottom lip was trembling from trying not to cry since Logan was in the room. "Just cry. He's a jerk and you know it. I'm sorry Rogue. I asked him to come over and talk to you. It's all my fault." Kitty said rubbing her back for comfort.

"It's not. It's his not yours." she said quietly. She started sobbing and then looking up she saw Logan still standing there. Rogue tried really hard to stop crying but it was no use at all, the tears just came to her eyes. She had a bad pain in her chest. 'I feel so stupid for believing and trusting Pietro. I can't let Kitty and especially Logan see me cry but I just can't. It hurts, the pain's too much.' She sat there thinking things over. "I can't." she said as best she could while crying. Then, all of the sudden Rogue started crying even harder and fell down face first into her pillow to try and hide her crying from Logan but it was no use.

"I'm sorry Logan but I think that." but before Kitty could finish Logan just nodded his head and left again. He decided that he would just have to talk to her tomorrow.

Rogue sat there for about two hours crying her eyes out until she fell asleep. She woke up about two in the morning since she had gone to sleep in the late afternoon. Rogue couldn't go back to sleep. She still had a sharp pain in her chest that wouldn't go away. It kind of felt hard for her to breathe but not as bad as it was a couple of hours ago. Rogue decided to wonder around the mansion for a while. She ended up at the kitchen table with a glass of water and some aspirin on the table for a bad headache she had from crying.

Logan went to check on her when he too had awoken in the middle of the night. He found that she wasn't in bed he went searching all over the mansion till he found her in the kitchen still silently crying. He saw tears running down her face. Her eyes were all red from crying herself to sleep earlier. "Hey kid. You feeling alright?" he asked her but already knowing the answer.

"Does it look lak Ah'm okay to ya? Sorry.. Ah couldn' sleep, Ah have a huge headache, Pietro is a jerk, Ah just came down here to think." she said staring down at the table.

"Can we talk?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

"Sure, let's just get it over with." She said looking up at him in the light of the moon through the kitchen window. "Ah know Ah'm too young to drink. Ah don' know why Ah did it, Ah just did." She said looking away from him.

"I can't say that I know exactly what you're going through, but I can try and help if you will let me. You know that you can come and talk to me anytime you want to. Just promise me you won' do it anymore. Okay?" he said lifting her chin up with his hand gently.

"Ah have a question?" she said pausing for a minute. "Did ya tell the professor?" she asked looking straight into his eyes.

"No, I didn't see any reason to." He answered.

"Thanks, Logan" she said giving him a hug. He gave in just this once and hugged her back.

Rogue took the aspirin and went back to bed to see if she couldn't get at least a little more sleep.

Okay, well that's it for Ch. 3. I hope you liked it a lot. I don't know everything about X-Men Evolution but if you have any questions please ask and I will try my best to answer all of them. Thanks. Please R&R.


	4. Patching Things Up

Chapter 4

Patching Things Up

I'm really sorry that it took me so long to write this fourth chapter. So, please, don't hurt me. I have to work around my friends, family, boyfriend, and my life. Which by the way is very complicated, that is if you know me. Anyways, here it is. I hope you like it and I'll try to keep putting more up as I can.

I noticed how I said Logan lifted Rogue's chin with his hand. He can't do that because of her powers. I'm not sure how to fix it but just use your imagination.

The next morning Kitty had to wake Rogue up about five times before she actually got up. She was almost late for school again. She was really glad that she wasn't because then she would get detention. Pietro would probably have it too.

She skipped lunch and sat by herself thinking about her power again. She wished so much that she was normal. All day she ignored Pietro and after school Rogue sat under a tree just staring into space thinking some more. She was hoping no one would bother her when she felt a sudden whoosh of air. She ignored it knowing that it was Pietro. He just stood there and then knelt down beside her. She tried not to acknowledge his presence.

"What do you want?" she said real annoyed.

"I'vebeenajerk." He said.

"What's ya point?" she said getting angry.

"Iwanttomakeituptoyou." He told her.

"Ya wastin' ya time. Don' ya think ya've done enough damage?" she asked him turning away from him.

"Hey Pietro, you coming?" said Lance walking over to where they were.

"Yeah." He said standing up.

"Lance, can Ah talk to ya for a minute?" she asked him.

"Sure, Pietro go ahead. I'll be there in a second." He said sitting next to Rogue.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Could ya talk to Pietro for me? Ah mean ask him to leave meh alone." She said.

"Sure. Anything." He told her.

"Okay. Thanks a lot." She said looking up at him. "Do you want a ride?" Lance asked her.

"No, Ah'll walk. Thanks anyways though. Bye." She answered him back. He left but she stayed there awhile still thinking and wanting to be alone.

Rogue didn't have a watch and lost track of time. She saw Kitty walking towards her and wondered how long she had been sitting there. "Hey. Do you know what time it is?" Rogue asked as Kitty stopped in front of her.

"It's after five. What are you doing here? Thinking again? What are you always think about anyways?" Kitty asked her.

"Mah powers, Ah mean about how Ah'll probably not ever be able to touch anyone in mah life again she told Kitty.

"Will you come back to the institute with me?" Kitty asked.

"Yes." She answered standing up.

"It's not your fault you have powers. Just think of it as a gift. For example my power helps me walk through walls, doors, and other things. It can help me walk through locked doors." She told her.

"So what's good about mah power then?" Rogue asked.

"Well.it.it protects you I guess. It also lets you help other mutants by borrowing their powers and abilities." She answered her.

"Don' ya mean hurting people?" she asked.

"I don't know. Let's just drop it for now." Kitty told her.

"Okay." She said walking on in silence for a long while.

A little later in Rogue and Kitty's room, "Are you coming down to dinner?" Kitty asked her.

"No. Just tell them Ah have a really bad headache." Rogue told her sitting on her bed.

"Okay. Are you sure?" She asked again.

Yeah. Ah'll see ya later." Rogue answered her. "Alright.bye." Kitty said leaving the room. She really didn't know what the professor would have to say about Rogue not eating dinner again. She's been skipping dinner for the last three days. She always leaves early or late for school and also skips breakfast. To make things worse, Kitty never sees Rogue at lunch anymore either.

At dinner Kitty tried to sit as far away as she could from Professor Xavier and Scott. The only two seats left though were almost at the head of the table. She sighed and took a seat next to Logan. After fifteen minutes Xavier asked Kitty the on question she didn't want to hear. "Kitty, where's Rogue?"

"She said she had another headache. She's upstairs in her room."

"Okay. Thank you Kitty." He said continuing his conversation with the other adults.

Over the nest week Kitty told the Professor and Scott excuses for Rogue not showing up at dinner. ON night after dinner Scott stopped Kitty to talk to her about Rogue. "Kitty I need to talk to you a minute. It's about Rogue." But then Kitty cut in.

"I know. I'm worried about her too. Every time I try to talk to her about is she either ignores me or changes the subject. I have to go. Nice talking to you." She said as she turned around Scott just watched as she ran upstairs and disappeared down the hall.

When Kitty entered the room Rogue was sitting on her bed staring out of her window into the darkness. Kitty silently walked towards the bed and sat down beside her. They sat there fro about an hour until Kitty broke the silence. "I need to talk to you." She said still staring out the window. "I'm worried about you. You're not eating and I can tell you're losing a lot of weight. What's wrong?" Kitty asked her.

"Nothin', everythin's fine." Rogue told her.

"You're lying. Something's definitely wrong. You can tell me." She said touching Rogue's shoulder.

"Ah've been thinkin' about my future with and without mah powers." She told her.

"Will you just promise me that you'll start eating?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, Ah'm getting' tired though. Ah'm just goin' to bed." She answered standing up.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning. Good night. "" Kitty said getting dressed for bed.

"Good night." Rogue said climbing into bed.

Since Rogue went to bed early she got up really early (about 5 a.m.). She quietly got dressed and left the room trying not to wake her up. She went downstairs and into the kitchen. She wasn't the lease bit surprised to see Logan sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper like usual (How early does this guy get up anyway?). Rogue walked in as if nobody was there. She went to walk out the back door when Logon questioned her. "Where you go so early in the morning? The sun's not even up yet." He asked putting down his newspaper for once and looking straight at her. "Ah just need to go out and get some fresh air, that's all." She told him and starting walking out the door again. Logan just picked up the paper and started reading it again.

Rogue didn't know where to go and she didn't want to go and sit under the same tree she always did for fear someone would find her (like Kitty or even Pietro). She walked to the back of the school and climbed on top of the roof to think some more and watch the sunrise but mainly to be alone, again.

Kitty woke up at about 6:30 finding that there was no trace of Rogue anywhere. Her bed was made and her bag was gone. She went downstairs and into the kitchen at a little after seven. She sat beside Logan and just stared at him. After a minute he answered her unspoken question. (No, neither one of them is telepathic.) "Rogue left at six thirty." He said not putting down his newspaper. "Okay. Thanks Logan." she said getting up and leaving out the back door.

Rogue walked across the roof to the far end sitting on the ledge and staring out over the vast space of Bayville, NY. She was sitting there on the ledge when someone else zoomed by sitting on the other side of the roof. "Leave meh alone and go away." She said standing up and quickly turning around. Rogue was surprised to see that it was Pietro and then remembered the brief quick motion she heard so of course it had to be blue. "What do you want?" she asked him turning around and sitting on the ledge again.

"Ishouldaskyouthesamething." He said really quickly sitting down beside her.

"Ah don' want to talk to ya. Please leave meh alone." She told him sternly.

"Whythisismyplacetothinknotyours." He said back to her.

"It's a free country and Ah can do wat ever Ah want." She scooted away and turned her back on him.

Pietro zoomed around to the other side of her but she turned around the other way. Again, he went to the other side of her. This time she stood up walked to the other side of the roof and sat down at the very edge of the ledge.

"Will-you-just-talk-to-me-for-a-minute?" he asked her talking very slowly and almost normally for her. He even slowly walked towards her very closely like a normal person.

"No, Ah'm not going to talk to ya."

Pietro sat beside her again and kept scooting closer to her.

"Are ya tryin' to annoy meh?" Rogue asked him scooting away.

"Yeah, basically. You're-running-out-of-room-to-move-backwards-anymore."

"Ah don' care. Ah'm goin' to tell ya one last time. Go away and leave meh alone." She told him yet again. Forgetting she was at the edge of the ledge Rogue scooted back one more time.

Pietro grabbed her arm quickly as she fell off the roof. He caught her by the arm and was holding her as she hung two stories from the ground. "Don' let go." Rogue told him as she started freaking out.

"You-just-told-me-about-ten-times-to-go-away-though." He told her sarcastically.

"Ah'm about to fall off the buildin'! Ah will kill ya if you let meh go!" Rogue paused a minute looking down at the ground. "Just pull meh up, NOW!" She said yelling at him.

"But-I'm-supposed-to-leave.." But she cut him off quickly.

"PIETRO!" She screamed at him. "Ah don' care what Ah just said a second ago. Help meh. What, are ya just goin' to leave meh here to fall?"

"Well, I-could, but-then-again, I-could-help-you. If-I-think-about-it- though.alright." Pietro grabbed her with both of his hands and trying to pull her up as best he could. "It would be a lot easier if you would stop squirming. I'm not going to let you fall, trust me, for once in your life."

She all of the sudden stopped everything and looked up into his icy blue eyes. 'He's raht, why would he let meh fall? He would never be able to live with his conscious.' Rogue stared at him into those deep icy eyes and Pietro into her emerald green ones. They were lost in a world of their own when her hand slipped out of his grip. Pietro came back to the real world and pulled her up.

"Pietro.." She said lost for words. But instead of words she ran up to him giving him a hug not thinking about her powers. He followed embracing her with his strong arms. Holding each other they stared deep into one another's eyes.

She slowly pulled away from him. He relented and released his grip on her. She turned around and walked a couple of steps away. She turned around again facing him. "Thank ya. Ya saved mah life. This still doesn' make up for what you did, but Ah'm glad that ya were there for meh. Thanks Pietro." She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek leaving him on the roof to daze into space for awhile. He was left there whilst his cheek was red from their skin to skin touch. He didn't mind though, he actually wanted to feel it again. Pietro didn't care about the results but he wanted her, needed her.

Kitty arrived in the kitchen at a little after seven. She sat beside Logan and just stared at him. After a minute he answered her unspoken question. (No, he is not telepathic.) "Rogue left at six thirty." He said not putting down his newspaper.

"Okay. Thanks Logan." She said getting up and leaving out the back door.

Rogue went to go sit under her usually tree with her bad on the ground beside her. She sat there with her legs crossed and her eyes closed leaning against the tree.

Pietro, after finishing his daze left the roof to go find her. He zoomed beside her, "Hey." He said waiting for a reply. "Areyousleeping?" he asked.

"No." she answered.

"I-was-wondering-what-you're-doing-later," Pietro said sitting beside her.

"Nothin' with ya." She said still not moving an inch but her hair lightly blowing in her face from a light breeze.

"Well,-I-still-wanted-to-make-it-up-to-you-for-what-I-did." He said quickly. "Why-did-you-come-down-here-by-yourself?" he asked.

"It's none of ya business. Ah wanted to be left alone and to get away from you and everyone else."

Kitty walked up to Rogue's usually thinking tree to see Pietro talking to her. "Your friend's coming." He said since she had her eyes closed.

"Hi Kitty." She said.

"Hey Rogue. Is he bothering you?" she asked glaring at him.

"No, he's fine." She said.

"Why did you leave so early?" Kitty asked her.

"So Ah could come here and be alone but then he showed up. What time is it?" Rogue asked.

"It's almost seven thirty." Kitty said sitting on the other side of Rogue and leaning against the tree.

"So, RoguecouldI" Pietro asked again.

"Can ya what?" Kitty asked not liking the question.

"Ah'll hav tah think about it. What did ya hav in mind?" she asked back.

"I-could-take-youout-todinnerorthatnewclubintown. Wecouldgoseeamovieifyouliketoo." He said.

"Okay. Ah'll have to think about it." She said. The three sat there in silence for about two minutes when he left to join the gang. Kitty and Rogue sat there in silence until the five minute bell rang.

At lunch Rogue sat outside at her corner table by herself. She watched as all the X-Men went and sat with their friends. Then she saw Pietro, he was walking her way until he turned to sit with the brotherhood. Kitty came to sit with her when she saw what Rogue was staring at.

"Have you decided like if you're going to go out with him?" Kitty asked sitting across from her.

"Ah'm not sure. Pietro said he wanted to make up for what he did." She said.

"I wouldn't like trust him if I were you. If you like decide to just keep a close on him." Kitty told her.

"Kitty, it's not lak he's a criminal or something. Ah'll tell him yes after school." She told her giving Kitty a weird look.

"Whatever. I got to go. See ya let, bye." Kitty said getting up to dump her lunch tray.

Rogue stayed a little longer to watch Pietro and his friends until Pietro met eyes with her. She quickly looked away. Rogue waited a minute and then got up to leave.

Again after school Rogue sat under the same tree. She hoped that Pietro would come talk to her just this once. She sat there for almost twenty minutes waiting. Rogue gave it five more minutes when she gave up, grabbed her back and stood up. Taking about five steps she felt a whoosh of air in front of her.

"Waitingforme?" he asked.

"No. Why would Ah be waiting for ya?" she said.

"To-give-me-my-answer. Ineedtotalktoyouanyways. Haveyoudecidedyet?" he asked her yet again.

"Yes, Ah will. Where are weh goin'." Rogue asked.

"It'll-be-a-surprise." He said.

"Okay. What time should Ah be ready?" Rogue asked him.

"About seven, yeah, seven's fine. Can I walk you home?" he said.

"Yeah, Ah guess." She told him. They talked until they were in front of the mansion.

"Pietro, remember this is not a date. It's just to make it up to meh. Okay?" she sad,

"Yes, of course. See you later, bye." He said.

"Bye." She said. He stood there and watched her walk to the door.

As soon as she got to her room she told Kitty about their talk while getting a dress to wear. She finally picked the one she had worn to Pietro's house party a couple weeks earlier.

"So he didn't like say where you were going?" Kitty asked.

"No. He just said that it would be a surprise and that he would pick meh up at seven. Would ya do meh a favor though?" Rogue asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Kitty said.

"Would ya answer the door? Ya know how Scott is." She said

"Yeah. Sure."

"Oh, and since dinner is at six thirty," Rogue started to say.

"Okay. I will, don't' worry about it." Kitty cut in.

"Thanks a lot Kitty, ya the best." Rogue said giving Kitty a hug of gratitude.

"I know. You know what? You should let me do your make up. They talked for like two and a half hours (or until about six fifteen). "Ah better start getting' ready." Rogue told Kitty picking up her dress.

"Okay. You get you dress on while I pick out some make-up for you," she said walking over to their mirrored desk/vanity. A few minutes later, "Here, come sit down. I'm going to like try something new for you." Kitty told her directing to the chair.

"Are ya sure?" Rogue asked her.

"I'm positive. You should wear lighter colors."

About ten minutes later...

"There you look great. I like this look for you." Kitty told her putting lids back on bottles and other.

"Yeah, ya right. Ah'm not makin' any promises for it bein' permanent though." Rogue said trying not to smile.

"I like it when you smile. You have a beautiful smile. You look great." Kitty said.

"Thanks again Kitty. Ah don' know what Ah'd do if ya weren't mah friend" Rogue said.

"So what should we do for the next half hour?" Kitty asked.

"Ya go down to dinner. Ah'll stay here." Rogue answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Ah'll be fine go." Rogue almost demanded.

"Okay. See ya in a bit." Kitty said walking through the door and downstairs.

Rogue paced back and forth across the room. She sat on the bed for awhile and then paced some more not being able to sit still. She kept looking at the clock as the minutes went by as slowly as possible. It seemed like hours until at last Kitty walk I the room at five till seven.

"Hey." Kitty said walking through the door again.

"That seemed lak the longest half hour in mah life." Rogue said. "Sorry. I tried to hurry. I'm going to go ahead and go downstairs. See ya in a minute." Kitty said walking through the door for the third time.

Rogue was sitting there wait for the doorbell. She heard it and practically fell off the bed. She walked out of the room and downstairs to see Kitty answering the door.

"HeyKitty, I'mhereforRogueassheprobablyalreadytoldyou." Pietro said.

"Hold on." Kitty said as she turned around to see her walking down the stairs.

"Hey Pietro," She said.

"See ya later." She whispered to Kitty on her way out the door.

"Bye." Kitty whispered but Pietro could still hear the two of them.

Okay, I hope you like this little bit of my story. There is a lot more to come so please be patient. Please read & review. If you have any suggestions to make my story better please feel free to tell me all your ideas.


	5. A Night of Dreams

Chapter 5

A Night of Dreams

"So where are weh goin'?" Rogue asked as they drove away from the mansion.

"Well, I thought we could go out to dinner." He said.

"Okay," Was all she could think to say.

"Here-we-are." He said as he drove into the parking lot of a really fancy/expensive restaurant. He got out and zoomed to the other side of the jeep opening the door for her.

"Thank you," she said taking his hand and gently stepping out of the jeep.

"Do you have reservations?" the waiter asked Pietro.

"Yes. It's under Maximoff." He said.

"Right this way, Sir." The waiter said leading them to a table.

"Ya didn' have to do this. Ah mean weh could have gone to a movie or something." She said as he pushed her chair in for her.

"It'snothing. Don'tworryaboutit." He told her. The waiter came back about five minutes later to take their order.

"Okay, admit it. Ya didn' just bring meh here to make up for what ya did." She said looking him in the eye.

"Fine, Ilikeyoumorethanjustafriend." he said quickly and a little softer than normal.

"Ah'll admit it too then. Ah lak ya more than a friend. Ya from you won' tell anyone about it though?" she asked him with a pleading look.

"Yeah, you-have-to-promise-you-won't-tell-anyone-either. He said to her.

"Ah promise. It's kind of obvious if you think about it though." She paused a moment to gather her thoughts. "Ah have a question for ya."

"What?" Pietro asked her looking deep into her eyes.

"How did all of ya become the brotherhood?" she said after a moment's pause.

Right after she had asked, the waiter brought their food. Pietro waited until the waiter left before answering her.

"Well, itkindajusthappened. It's-like-we-were-all-attending-the-same-school- and-we-found-out-that-some-of-us-had-powers. I-think-Mystique-had-something- to-do-with-it-all-though. We basically all became friends. So, how did you end up at the institute?" he asked her a little slower.

She looked away remember her old boyfriend and the accident like if it were yesterday. "I'msorry. You-don't-have-to-say-if-you-don't-want-to." Eh said seeing the saddened look on her face.

"It's alright. It's just a long story though. The first boy Ah kissed was in a coma for 3 weeks. Right after it had happened Ah ran away. Ah went into a bar and got a ride with Wolverine or Logan. At the time Ah didn't know anythin' about mutants yet. There was a crash but Ah was stuck in the car and couldn' get our. Somehow the car caught on fire. Anyways, Wolverine was attacked and then knocked out by Sabertooth. That's when Storm and Cyclops or Scott came and brought us to the institute." She said.

"Wow, you've-been-through-a-lot. Ineverwouldhavethought."but Rogue cut in,

"It's okay. Kitty and everyone else said the same thing. It's not that Ah tell everyone though." She said.

"Iknowwhatyoumean."

"Could ya lak not tell anyone about this Ah mean lak mah."

"Yeah, of course." He said cutting her off this time. "So is borrowing powers all you have?" Pietro asked her after a little while.

"Yeah, what about ya?" she asked him back.

"Yes. It'sreallyusefulthough." He answered looking deep in her eyes.

"Sometimes Ah just feel.trapped, lak Ah'm all alone." A tear slowly rolled down her cheek as Rogue thought about it.

"I'm not sure that I can say I know how you feel but Wanda would. Not that she would." he said quickly trying to think of something so say. "You-look- different. You're wearing lighter make up, I like it." Pietro said still staring deep into her eyes.

"Thanks, Kitty actually did it for meh. She's really great with that kind of stuff." Rogue told him looking into his icy blue eyes. "You-should-wear-it-like-that-more-often." He told her.

"Ah told Kitty and Ah'm telling ya too that Ah'll have to think about it." She said giving him an unsure look and finally breaking eye contact with him.

"Hey-it's-still-early, would-you-want-to-go-to-that-new-club-in-town-to- dance?" he asked.

"Sure." She said. They walked up to the cashier to pay together. Pietro walked to the car and again opened the door for her.

"Ah've never been to a club before." She told him.

"Really, don't-worry-it'll-be-fun." He said as he parked the car and ran to open the car door for her yet again. The two of them walked inside where there was loud music and lots of people. This is one only of the things that Rogue hates most is crowds. She tried not to show that it bothered her though for Pietro's sake.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said holding his hand as to not lose him in the crowd.

They went to the middle of the room and started dancing to soft rock music. After dancing for a while the music stopped and then a soft love song started playing. The crowd died down after the soft music played but many couples remained. Pietro pulled her closer and they danced slower.

Rogue laid her head on his shoulder and they got even closer to each other. She fell into a fantasy world like if there was no one else around. It felt as if she had been dancing for hours. She wished they could dance forever and never stop. When the music stopped Rogue returned to the club crowded with people. She was thankful that there was another slow song. Pietro pulled Rogue even closer to him. She leaned close to him to whisper in his ear.

"Ah wish we could dance together forever."

"I do too. We can keep dancing when the music stops if you want." Pietro whispered back to her.

"Okay." They didn't stop dancing and they danced through the next two songs. At the end of the last song Rogue broke away from Pietro slowly. "Can weh sit down a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." He answered her taking her gloved hand and leading her to a table.

"Sorry, Ah just had to sit down for a minute." Rogue just sat there looking at him for a minute. "Hey, would ya happen to know what time it is?" she asked him.

"Nope. Sorry, I don't have a watch." Pietro paused before saying anything else. "So has Evan said anything about you and me?" he asked her.

"He actually is kind of ignorin' meh right now. It's not lak he talks to meh much anyways." She told him.

"Oh, well, you-know-that-he-doesn't-really-consider-me-a-friend." He told her.

"What do ya two have against each other anyways?" she asked looking him in the eyes again.

"I don't know. We just don't get along I guess. Like almost everyone else at the institute. We are all enemies. You know how it is. The brother hood goes and causes trouble while you guys, the X-Men, come to stop us." He said looking back at her.

"Ah guess ya're right. Do ya want to dance some more?" she said standing up.

"Sure." He replied. This time she grabbed his hand leading him the center of the room.

Rogue and Pietro danced for hours and hours or it seemed. She fell into another fantasy world with her head dancing. After a long while they stopped dancing.

"Hey, you-want-to-come-back-to-my-house?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said. He led her to the exit and they walked holding hands to his car (jeep).

When they got to the brotherhood's he took her upstairs and into his bedroom closing the door behind him.

"What time is it?" she asked him. He looked at his alarm clock beside the bed.

"It's only 10:30. Come on." Pietro said. He walked over and opened the window.

"What are ya doin'?" Rogue asked walking over to the window beside him.

"I'm going to sit on the roof." He told her climbing out the wind. "Take my hand and I'll help you up." Rogue climbed out the window holding onto the gutter. "Here, take my hand and close the window with your foot." She did as he said and then climbed on the roof with his help.

"Why did ya want meh to close the window?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Becauseifsomeonewalksinmyroomandseesthewindowopenthey'llcheckouthereformebu t ifit'sclosedthey'llthinkI'mnothere." He quickly explained.

"Oh, okay. So, do ya come up here a lot?" she asked scooting closer and leaning against him.

"Yeah, I also go-to-that-park-by-the-institute-too. Iactuallygototheparkmoreoften." He sped up as he talked.

Pietro opened his arms and Rogue moved over sitting on his lap cuddling up close to him. He took off his jacket and covered her up with it and then slowly wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. "It'spastyourcurfew." He said teasingly.

"Oh well." She said looking up into his face.

"You sure Scott won't flip?" he asked looking don into her sparkling emerald eyes.

"He will, let him though." She said staring back into his blue icy eyes.

The two sat there not a care in the world. After an hour and a half Pietro realized she had fallen asleep. He soon drifted off to sleep himself holding her in his arms as the hours passed by.

Rogue woke up suddenly as the sun started to rise waking up Pietro too. "What tam is it?" she asked him.

"Idon'tknow." He told her softly.

"Ah gotta go." Rogue told him climbing back into the window, Pietro right behind her. "Ah really hav to go." She said looking at the clock seeing that is was six-thirty in the morning. She quietly hurried down the stairs and outside when Pietro grabbed her arm.

"The least I can do is to give you a ride." He said turning her around so she faced him. Picking her up he zipped over to the institute in two seconds, setting her down at the front door.

"Thanks Pietro. Ah'll see ya later. Hey, do ya think ya could take meh to the back?" she asked looking up into his deep blue icy eyes again.

"No problem." He answered picking her up again.

"Thanks again Pietro. Ah had a wonderful night. Don' kiss and tell now." Rogue said giving him a short kiss on the cheek leaving him breathless; she quietly slipped in the back door.

As she entered Logan as usually was sitting there supposedly reding the newspaper and drinking coffee. She almost made it across the room when, "Do you know what time it is?" he asked her.

"Past curfew?" she said barely about a whisper.

"Get upstairs before anyone else sees you." He partly growled at her. She did as he said hurrying upstairs before Evan or worse, Scott saw her.

I hope you like my story so far. Please give me any hints on how to make my story better. Thanks, oh and please R&R.


	6. Secret Meetings

Chapter 6

Secret Meetings

**Okay, thanks for all of the reviews so far. I'm really glad that you all liked it so much. I hope you like this chapter too. Please R&R.**

Later that afternoon Rogue walked in her room to a very happy and hyper Kitty.

"What are you so happy about?" Rogue asked in her usual gloomy, solemn way.

"I was talking to Lance. We're like going to the mall together this weekend." Kitty said practically bouncing off the walls.

"Whatever." She said walking back down the hall and outside. It was cloudy and grey outside (which Rouge liked best). She walked to the wall and climbed over it. 'Lak anyone will miss meh or even know Ah'm gone.' She said to herself. Rogue was walking when all of the sudden something hit her and she fell on her back. She was about to push it off her when it jumped up trying to zoom away.

"What the…Pietro!" she said. He turned to zoom off but she grabbed his arm with her gloved hand. Rogue went flying down the road still holding on and slowing him down.

"Ah need tah talk tah ya." Rogue said. Pietro stopped (reluctantly).

"What?" he said.

"Ya need tah watch where ya goin' next tam." She told him.

"Isthatallyouwanted?" he asked her quickly.

"No. Ah just wanted tah talk. What's ya hurry?" she asked him back.

"Oh, okay. There'snohurry." Pietro said again quickly.

"Can we sit down somewhere?" she asked him. Pietro looked around for a bench but Rogue took the initiative and sat under a tree beside the road. He just shrugged and sat beside her.

"What are ya doin' ova here anyways?" Rouge asked.

"Iwasjust…endeduphere. Oh, and sorryforknockingyouover." He said.

"Ah've seen ya over here a lot. So, do ya run a lot?" Rogue asked him again.

"Yes, IusuallyrunwhenI'mstressedormad. Whataboutyou?" he said.

"Nobody probably knows Ah'm gone or cares. Ah just come out here when Ah need tah think or be alone. Ah just had tah get away from all of those happy people. It drives meh nuts tah beh around all those love crazed happy people, especially Kitty. She was practically bouncin' off the walls. It lak really pissed meh off." She told him.

"I sort of know how you feel. Sometimes you just have to get away and be alone away from everyone and everything." He said.

"Exactly, well, Ah…they'll be expecting meh back by now...that is, if they notice Ah was even gone. Maybe weh could talk some more on a long walk tomorra." She told him standing up. Pietro stood up and walked towards her. He quickly pick her up and started to run her back to the institute as it started pouring down rain. There was thunder and lightning too.

"What are ya doin'!" Rogue asked him really surprised. He just kept going until he reached the institute's gates.

"Ya lucky Ah was fully clothed and that ya didn' touch meh." She said after he set her down. Their hair looked like they had just been througha tornado and their clothes were soaked.

"So…how about weh meet here at three afta school tomorra?" she asked.

"Sure. It's a date." He said to her. She turned around climbing back over the wall and ran inside out of the rain.

She walked upstairs and into her room. "You're soaking wet and your hair is a mess." Kitty said in surprise.

"Ya think." Rogue said getting some dry clothes she went in the bathroom to change.

The next day after school Rogue went to her room to drop off her bag. She went to the desk where Kitty was doing her homework to brush her hair.

"Where are you going...You're going to meet Pietro again huh? Wait just a minute." Kitty said really excited. She bounded across the room into their closet. "Here, try these on." Kitty said holding up a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of tight black pants.

"Fine, but Ah'm not sayin' Ah'll wear it." Rogue said taking the clothes she we went into the bathroom to change.

"Come on Rouge. It can't be that bad." Kitty said. The bathroom door opened.

"Okay, Ah have tah admit, it doesn' look that bad. Ah really gotta go. Bye Kitty." Rogue said hurrying out their bedroom and down the hall. Kitty followed her using her powers to walk through some walls to not get caught. Kitty followed he using he powers to walk through some walls to not get caught.

"Hey Kitty," Kurt said.

"Shh…I'm following Rogue. I want to know where she's going or who she's meeting." Kitty whispered.

"Hold on, I'll go to vhe front gate." He said taking Kitty's hand in his they teleported to the gate.

"Let's climb on the wall so we can see better." Kitty told him.

"Isn't this invading Rogue's privacy?" Kurt asked her.

"No, this is finding out information. There's a big difference." Kitty continued.

Meanwhile…Rogue climbed over the wall and waited. She started to get impatient so she went to look at her watch when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, SorryI'mlate." Pietro quickly explained.

"Pietro!" Rouge almost yelled jumping back a little. "Don' scare meh lak that." She told him.

"Sorry, didn'tmeantoscareyou." He said taking a few steps toward her. "Shall we?" Pietro asked her softly taking her gloved hand in his.

"Rogue and Pietro?" Kurt asked Kitty with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, like I never would have believed it. That is if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." Kitty explained. The two of them sat there watching them as they slowly walked away together, hand in hand. As they watched Logan came up behind them unnoticed.

"What are you two doing?" Logan asked grabbing them by the bottom of their shirts and yanking them off the wall.

"Nothing." Kitty said guiltily.

"Really?" Logan said. He walked over to the gate to see what they were looking at. "Spying are we? Get inside before…" but before he could finish Kurt took Kitty's hand and teleported inside.

"Ah didn' vant to know bhat he vas going to say." Kurt said letting go of Kitty's hand.

Back outside… "Youlooknice." Pietro said quickly.

"Thanks, Kitty's never endin' supply of clothes. Ya look nice too." Rouge said back softly.

"It'sareallyniceday." He told her getting a little tense and uncomfortable. Rogue saw this and took his hand in her gloved one. They walked in silence for awhile when Pietro spoke.

"Do-you-want-to-go-get-ice-cream?" He tried to ask slowly.

"Okay…last one there pays." Rogue said starting to run. It ended up that Pietro let her win so he paid anyways.

After they left the ice cream parlor, they took their ice cream and slowly walked back to the institute.

"Remember-when-I-said-you-should-skip-school-with-me-sometime? Well, I-was-wondering-if-you-would…maybe-Monday?" he asked nervously and trying to say it slowly for her.

"Ah'll have to think about it." If Ah do want to where should I meet ya?" Rouge asked him.

"Just meetmerighthereinfrontofthemansion." He said stopping in front of the gate to the institute.

"Well, Ah guess Ah'll see ya Monday mornin' then." Rogue said.

"Yeah, I'llseeyouMonday." Pietro told her back. He watched as she turned around and walked towards the wall. Rouge was about to climb over the wall when he called out to her.

"Wait, Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogoseeamovieorsomethingwithmetomorrow?" Pietro asked her really fast.

"Okay, Ah'd love to." She said. "Call meh tomorrow. Ah'll see ya later. Bye." Rogue continued then climbed over the wall.

Rogue tried holding in all of her excitement for as long as she could. She finally decided to go and sit on the roof to see if that would help any.

'Ah think Ah can finally trust him. Ah mean he took meh to dinner and Ah even kissed him that one morning. Ah'm glad it was him that Ah kissed though. Ah just feel the need to do it again. If only it wasn' mah stupid powers.' She thought to herself then said out loud, "That's enough, stop it. Rouge said firmly.

"Sorry, I" Scott said but Rouge turned around quickly.

"God, ya scared the hack out of meh. Ah didn' know anyone was up here." She said.

"I didn' either. Well, I was on my way in so I guess I'll see you later." Scott said and then he went back inside.

She sat there until it started getting late, watching as the sun set behind the mansion and dark black forest. 'Ah wish that Pietro could be here with meh to see this. Ah just want him to hold meh lak he did before.' She thought and then let out a sigh staring out into the emptiness of the forest. The sun had already gone down but there was still very little light left in the sky. Rogue sat there looking out into the sky.

She took a quick look at the ground when she thought she saw something race across the yard. She sat there looking for about ten more minutes but didn't see it again. 'Ah'm probably just getting' really tired. Ah guess Ah should go in.' Rogue thought silently as she climbed down off the room back onto her balcony and into her room very quietly just in case Kitty was sleeping. Rogue got into bed and slept peacefully dreaming of Pietro and her without their powers.


End file.
